1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lift and tilt table assembly, and, more particularly, this invention relates to a lift and tilt table assembly which automatically and continuously tilts and lifts the deck without requiring manual changes or adjustments in changing from a tilt to a lifting mode.
2. State of the Art
There is a wide variety of power actuated tables available which can be tilted or raised or which can be both tilted and raised for typical applications such as to locate work pieces or parts at a convenient position for worker access in an assembly line. When the work support deck is capable of both tilting and lifting, the assembly is often complicated requiring several power cylinders and complicated linkages or the lifting must be done independently of the tilting requiring manual adjustments between the two modes such as the lift and tilt post table shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,393.